femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vivica La Paz (Viper)
Vivica La Paz is the villainess of "Holy Matrimony", a Season 4 episode of the tv series "Viper". She was portrayed by Julieta Rosen. Summary Vivica is the presumed widow of the murdered leader of the Blanca Noche Cartel, Enrique. She was in town to claim Enrique's body, as he had been apparently killed in a car bombing, w/his business associate Gil Yates suspected. Vivica, the mourning widow, remained in town during the investigation, suffering through assassination attempts as a result. While in town, she begins a blossoming romance w/Agent Astor, infuriating his partner Westlake, as she remained suspicious of Mrs. La Paz while her partner was totally seduced. Vivica & Astor even reach the point of intercourse. After Enrique's business associate Gates is murdered & Astor & Westlake discover that Enrique did it, Vivica admits to Enrique's death being staged. She then aids them in a sting operation to nail Enrique on American soil for Yates' murder. They meet at an air base for private planes & start talking, where Enrique denies killing Yates. Vivica is noticibly prodding Enrique to admit to it. When Enrique goes to hug her, he discovers her wiretap, punches her, & destroys it, which prompts Astor to run in for the save. Astor makes it in as Enrique is forcing Vivica into the plane, starting a standoff. She elbows him & gets away while the men wrestle. When Astor has Enrique beat & goes to cuff him, however, Vivica pulls out a gun & shoots her husband dead in his back. Astor realizes that she intended for Enrique to find the wire & for Astor to end up killing him. In fact, she admits to having Yates killed in order to draw Enrique back out after faking his death by playing the target role via the assassination attempts. She details how their mini-romance meant nothing it the grand scheme of her plan. When Westlake finally makes it through the La Paz guards to get inside the base, she finds Astor knocked out & handcuffed to the stairs of a plane. By this time, Vivica has boarded a plane & has taken flight. One month later, Astor & Westlake have her tracked to an unidentified Carribean island w/no standing extradition treaty w/the U.S. Also, Astor reveals that DEA intelligence has discovered that Vivica & her new islandmate/lover, Yates' young henchman Dirk Minyard, have come out on top of the power struggle for control of the Blanca Noche Cartel. Trivia *Julieta Rosen also portrayed Isabela Santiago Casillas in the 1997 film Perfect Target. Quotes *"Too bad. If you'd killed him, things would have been much different."-After killing Enrique *"Let's stop faking it. We were both using each other to get what we wanted. That's all it was, right? But for one second, when I said 'I wish we could start over', I almost meant it."-To a heartbroken Astor while holding him at gunpoint Gallery Viper TV series Season 4 Episode 04 Holy Matrimony 033.jpg Viper TV series Season 4 Episode 04 Holy Matrimony 053.jpg Viper TV series Season 4 Episode 04 Holy Matrimony 058.jpg Viper TV series Season 4 Episode 04 Holy Matrimony 064.jpg Viper TV series Season 4 Episode 04 Holy Matrimony 099.jpg Viper TV series Season 4 Episode 04 Holy Matrimony(1).gif Viper TV series Season 4 Episode 04 Holy Matrimony(1)(1).gif Viper TV series Season 4 Episode 04 Holy Matrimony 101.jpg Viper TV series Season 4 Episode 04 Holy Matrimony 103.jpg Viper TV series Season 4 Episode 04 Holy Matrimony 140.jpg Viper TV series Season 4 Episode 04 Holy Matrimony 158.jpg Viper TV series Season 4 Episode 04 Holy Matrimony 170.jpg Viper TV series Season 4 Episode 04 Holy Matrimony.gif Viper TV series Season 4 Episode 04 Holy Matrimony 180.jpg Viper TV series Season 4 Episode 04 Holy Matrimony(0).gif Viper TV series Season 4 Episode 04 Holy Matrimony 198.jpg Category:1990s Category:Adulteress Category:Ambitious Category:Betrayer Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Drug Queen Category:Femme Fatale Category:Happy Ending Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Master Manipulator Category:Murder: Gun Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Murderer Category:Pistol Category:Sex Category:Sunglasses Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Karma Houdini